


seeing rainbows

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Japan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: dan and phil revisit japan
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 30
Kudos: 257





	seeing rainbows

He’s awoken to sunlight on his skin.   
  
It’s warm and delicious and when he cracks open his eyes it’s like honey dripping over naked skin. Phil is still beside on on the bed, lashes rest across pale skin and little even puffs of breath breeze past parted lips.   
  
Dan rolls over to look at him properly. There’s crust in the corners of his eyes, a little dry trail of drool running from the corner of his mouth to his chin, where the pillow is a tad damp.    
  
His hair is floppy and messy, a birds nest that looks ruffled and a touch too long. Dan likes it like that though, he’ll be able to hold him off from any haircuts for a little longer still.   
  
Dan takes a breath, sucking up the air through his nose.   
  
Technically, it’s no different to the air in London, it’s all the same, but here it manages to just feel different.    
  
The air here  _ feels  _ like Japan.   
  
Phil smacks his lips together and Dan smiles at him. The world feels fuzzy and sleepy still, but everything becomes clearer the longer he watches Phil sleep.   
  
He’s not sure how much time passes when Phil cracks open and eye and licks his lips, his tongue catching the spit there.   
  
“Are you watching me sleep?” He asks, voice deep and raspy and just the right amount of hot for Dan to kiss him, morning breath be damned.   
  
He pulls away and smacks his own lips. “Yeah,” he tells him, unashamed, a sly grin overcomes him.   
  
Phil snorts a sleepy laugh and rolls onto his back and stretches, letting out a moan as he does. Dan’s sure he even hears a few pops and clicks of bones and joints.   
  
Dan looks at him, stretched out like this as he rubs at his eyes.    
  
Dan is quick to straddle him, leaning all his weight onto Phil’s poor hips, and wriggles.   
  
“Get off me you heffalump,” Phil protests weakly. He tries to kick his legs out but he’s pinned under Dan’s weight.   
  
Dan ignores him and instead ducks down to kiss him again, this time slower and sweeter, tasting the inside of Phil’s mouth like he’s done a billion times already. It’s like going back for seconds… again and again and again.   
  
He pulls away and smiles.    
  
“We’re in Japan,” he whispers.   
  
Phil smiles sweetly, his eyes crinkle at the edges and it makes Dan’s heart flip.   
  
“We are,” he whispers back.   
  
Phil’s arms wind around the back of Dan’s neck and he’s pulling him down for the third kiss of the morning, not that Dan’s is complaining.   
  
He smiles into the kiss, feeling the early morning sun on his bare back and he melts. Phil is a whole other warmth and it sends his tummy into a flurry.   
  
Eventually he rolls off Phil when he starts to complain about pins and needles and Dan pokes him in the side, making him squirm and they end about laughing and rolling around together.   
  
Phil is the one pinning Dan down now, his hair flops over his forehead like an uneven version of his fringe and Dan reaches up to run his fingers through it. It’s a little greasy and could use a wash and Dan is ready to use that excuse to have a shower together later on.   
  
Japan itself is a good enough reason to have a shower together. It’s a bloody brilliant reason.   
  
Dan makes a whining noise and pouts. “Kisses?” He asks.   
  
Phil laughs, his tongue pokes out between his teeth and he shakes his head.   
  
“You’re terrible,” he tells him through a half laugh. “Order me breakfast, then we can have all the kisses we want/”   
  
He gets off Dan to let him phone in their order and he gets flappy when Dan jokes about ordering him fish first thing.   
  
They eat their toast and pancakes in bed and Phil of course gets crumbs everywhere. Dan squawks at him and Phil just laughs at uses the old excuse of:

_ “I’m on holiday, I can do what I want.” _   
  
Dan finds it hard to fight him on that, especially when his grin goes all squinty eyed and he giggles the way he does. Dan’s heart doesn’t hold enough hate to hold crumbs in bed against him.   
  
Besides, he’s sure they’ll do worse things to the sheets later on in the holiday.   
  
They finish breakfast after a long while, letting themselves bask in age old traditions and Dan is able to convince Phil for the shared shower he’s been dreaming about.   
  
They undress each other and stand naked and shivery whilst they try and figure out the buttons.   
  
They’re both laughing and almost screaming when they’re suddenly sprayed with a burst of freezing cold water.   
  
“You dick!” Dan screeches as Phil almost slips into him, laughing so hard he’s wheezing.   
  
After a short lived battle they work the shower and Dan works his fingers against Phil’s scalp rubbing in shampoo until it drips into Phil’s eye and he’s flapping.   
  
“C’mere, just c’mere,” Dan tells him, guiding his poor blind boyfriend under the spray where he tilts his head back and saves him from any eye related fatalities.   
  
Phil thanks him with a kiss and Dan gathers up water into his mouth and spits it at him in a childish manner.   
  
“My ass is gonna get pruney,” Phil tells him and Dan gives it a slap to remind him it’s still fine.   
  
They eventually do get out and change into their clothes, it’s the middle of the day and whilst their hotel room is beautiful and the view is picturesque, they’d like to do a bit of adventuring whilst the sun is still out.   
  
They don’t call a cab or ask the lady at reception for suggestions, they just walk.   
  
The leave the hotel and keep walking, weaving in and out of the hustle and bustle of the people around them.   
  
Dan reaches his hand out and Phil takes it. They share a quick glance as their fingers laced together and Dan feels his chest go light.   
  
They can do this now. They can do that.   
  
They walk a little longer, hand in hand until they find a little bar that looks like their style. Phil is practically pulling Dan along at this point with enthusiasm and Dan lets himself get dragged inside as he lets out a hearty laugh.   
  
They don’t let go of one another until they’re seated and as the waiter hands them their menus, Dan still feels all blushy and giggly.   
  
They chat idly and order drinks. Something fruity and flavoured. It always is. Phil gets something bright and funky sounding and Dan gets something strong. He’s not looking to get drunk tonight but he wants to feel young and stupid.   
  
“Are you playing footsie with me?” Dan asks when he feels Phil kick him under the table a few times.   
  
Phil’s cheeks are a little pink, both from the alcohol and from the foot play.   
  
“Yes,” Phil says bluntly before he cracks a grin. “I like your feet.”   
  
Dan snorts, way too loud for the quaint little bar they’re in. “I like your feet too, mate.”   
  
Phil’s feet trap his ankle and Dan doesn’t resist it, and just smiles at him.   
  
They order way too much food for just two people but Dan lives by Phil’s words because  _ “fuck it, we  _ are _ on holiday.” _

They clink their glasses together and Dan giggles, he feels weirdly nostalgic for that first date on the skybar and he feels like he wants to cry.   
  
“Happy ten years, Mr Lester,” Dan says once they’ve both sipped at their drinks. His voice is thick and wobbly and Phil gives him a fond look that only bring more tears to his eyes.   
  
“Happy ten years, Mr Lester-to-be,” Phil nods at him.   
  
Dan rolls his eyes but they’re still building up with tears.   
  
“Shut up,” he says in a quiet voice as he looks down at his plate of food. He can feel Phil looking at him still and when he looks up, he’s there.   
  
The same face of the same man he fell in love with all those years ago. The same man he’s planning on still loving for years to come.   
  
The man he’s planned the rest of his life with. House, kids, dog - the whole fucking lot.   
  
“You’re crying,” Phil tells him.   
  
Dan blinks and the tears fall. “Yeah,” he splutters out a laugh. “Because I like, love you, or whatever.”   
  
Phil laughs with him. “Yeah?” he asks with a quirk of his brows.   
  
Dan wipes away at his tears that have made their way down his cheeks.   
  
“Yeah,” he croaks.   
  
Phil looks at him. “Well I think I might love you too,” he tells him. “Or like, whatever.”   
  
Dan huffs a laugh and kicks him under the table. They let their feet rest beside each other, ankle to ankle where it feels right.   
  
And when they’re both tipsy and full on beautiful Japanese cuisine, they stumble back to the hotel room where they both end up flopping onto the bed in tired giggles.   
  
Dan feels loopy and although his jeans are tight and his shoes are uncomfortable, he could fall asleep here, tucked up and sprawled all over Phil, probably giving him a dead arm the longer they lay here.   
  
He does roll off him and props himself up on his elbow to look at him. His skin is flushed and his eyes are glistening. Maybe he’s crying too.   
  
“Phil?” Dan whispers, the sun has long since dipped behind the horizon and whilst the world around them is still busy, it only feels right that right now they should keep their voices low and quiet like they’re existing alone together.   
  
“Yeah?” Phil whispers back, eyes hooded now.    
  
Dan smiles. “We’re doing it, right?”   
  
Phil blinks at him before his smile grows bigger and wider.   
  
“Yeah. We’re doing it. Are you scared?”   
  
Dan swallows thickly. “A little bit,” he tells him. “But not that much.”   
  
Phil lets out a few slow, steady breaths like he might already be falling back asleep.   
  
“Why?” he eventually asks.   
  
Dan waits for him to open his eyes until he speaks again.   
  
“Because all of it, the house, the family, the dog and even the poxy fish,” he laughs. “All of it is gonna be so much better than I could have ever imagined when I get to do it with you.”   
  
Phil does cry. A few tears slip down the side of his face and Dan uses a thumb to brush them away.

Watching Phil like this, laid back on a bed in a hotel in Japan on their anniversary trip away from home, loved up and goofy on emotions, it makes Dan feel a burst of pride. Like he’s able to live this life as freely as he can now. He can hold his hand and kiss him and he can see rainbows when he does.   
  
He’s so madly in love, it’s unreal.   
  
“Dan?” Phil croaks.   
  
“Yes, Mr Lester?”   
  
Phil smiles.    
  
“I love you, more than just whatever.”   
  
Dan grins, new tears spring to his eyes and he sniffs.   
  
“I love you too,” he tells him in a whisper. “More than just whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
